Chains of Freedom - KaguSess
by IPreferToListen
Summary: Sesshomaru is rushing back to his castle with the dying Kagura in his arms. He puts her in the care of his best physician. Kagura has her heart and her freedom but what does she do with it since she now knows Sesshomaru cares? What happens when other people find out she's alive? Story begins right after Sesshomaru finds Kagura in the field of flowers. May later contain lemon.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

_Hello reader, this is my first fanfic so it might be a bit rough at first. As you can tell from the description it will be focused on Kagura &amp; Sesshomaru. I do however plan on including some Inuyasha/Kagome and Kouga/nameTBA. I will do my best to in character as much as possible. I may however break during initial romance scenes. You know how it was that first time you kissed your special someone and you were awkward and totally weren't yourself, I'm kinda going for that. Also, I'm totally welcome to any and all feedback. Lastly, I'm in college and I work so I'm going to shoot for weekly updates but I can't promise them._

**Chapter 1: Melting the Ice**

He glided gracefully to a halt at the gate of his castle, impatiently tapping his right foot as he waited for his guards to hurry up and open the massive door. Instead of waiting for them to finish he stormed through with just enough room for him and the woman he carried. He owed her nothing, yet as he was about to walk away and let her die the next thing he knew he was holding her. Inuyasha and his companions had caught her scent and come too but they were too late. Inuyasha's mate may have been able to help her but then again she was only human, of course he could have used her jewel shards but he didn't need their help. I will never call upon humans let alone anyone for help. I am of the Inu no Taisho. He growled. They will not think I'm weak; I'll come up with a logical reason for taking her with me. If only she would let me think. Her blood was intoxicating, it filled his senses practically begging him to drink it. He wouldn't though, she couldn't afford to be taken in this state.

He was nearing his chambers at last. Of course, the safest part of his castle would be a good walk from the entrance when time was of the essence. He could have run down the hallways and pretended like nothing was wrong although his servants would have clearly put two and two together between her bleeding all over the place in his hold. He would tell his servants that she was his friend and nothing more. This Sesshomaru doesn't have friends. Well, besides Jaken and Rin and what of Kagura? Is she my-

"Lord Sesshomaru." He slowed his walk, as Mayumi joined him. She gave him an all knowing look. Is she smiling at me? I can't ever seem to hide anything from her. She did practically raise me since my parents were both busy with their own agendas. "I sensed you two coming for a while. I have my herbs laid out and a bed prepared for her. And don't give me that look mutt, it's not your bed."

"What of Rin? I sent her and Jaken ahead of me." He ignored Mayumi's jest. She was just trying to bait him into telling her who the demoness he was holding was.

Mayumi slid the door open and they walked into the infirmary. "I sent the girl to bed about an hour ago because she kept rubbing her eyes, and that toad kept giving me sass so he's currently scrubbing the dungeons clean. Let me help you set her down." She said nothing about his missing arm, the arm Inuyasha had taken. A lesson he should have learned a lot sooner, that he the son of the Inu no Taisho was not invincible, at least yet he smirked.

"Thank you Mayumi and please keep this matter private," his eyes glancing to the sleeping Kagura. She was beautiful even in this pitiful state. Her bun had come undone and her ebony hair had cascaded out around her. Her hair was surprisingly long, just another of Kagura's many secrets. Her skin was deathly pale; she had lost a lot of blood. Even then her heart had fought on vigorously to keep her alive. Any other demon would have allowed itself to die, but not her. She was too stubborn to die. "Kagura you fascinate me," he thought aloud not even noticing. Mayumi heard him but said nothing.

"Mayumi, notify me when you're finished. This Sesshomaru has matters to attend to," he said in his usual cold voice as he casually left the room.

* * *

A few hours later Mayumi was finishing up. The poor girl had been a wreck when Sesshomaru brought her in. Her heart was literally visible to the eye due to the whole in her chest. On the matter of the hole, whatever had caused it destroyed many of the girl's organs to the point where it would have been impossible for self-recovery.

So, Mayumi had ripped out her remaining organs except her heart and began to rebuild the rest one by one. It had been a tedious process but nothing that she couldn't handle. In fact, it made her think of her younger years when she had worked along side the great Inu no Taisho, tending to his wounded soldiers on the battlefield. Unfortunately she had not been able to save her former lord in his final battle. The dragon lord and her lord had both decimated each other into repairable states. As fast as magic could heal the poisons from those two destroyed, ultimately dooming each other to hell. Their deaths had been good though. The greatest war in demon history had ended when they died. A few soldiers on both sides had survived but overall like their generals, both factions were now merely songs that were sung in memory of that Great War.

Mayumi stared at the naked demoness on the bed. She had not intended to heal her entire body but once she started it was impossible to stop. Her, Kagura, Sesshomaru had let her name slip and not even noticed. Mayumi had found out a lot about the young woman when exploring her body. She was a virgin to Mayumi's surprise. She was also extremely young despite her physical appearance. She had also had a very interesting scar on her back, which Mayumi took great pleasure in removing. Without that nasty blemish the woman had a perfect body. Curvy and fertile, no wonder Sesshomaru had brought her here. Mayumi would get him to tell her more in the morning.

Mayumi pulled the white blanket up covering the woman's nakedness. The woman's kimono had fixed itself and sat neatly folded by the foot of the bed. I'm going to have to ask her how she does that when she wakes up. "Miss Kagura it seems you have stolen the heart of our solemn lord. Don't worry though; I'll keep it a secret between you and me. In fact, you and I will have a lot to talk about when you do wake up." Mayumi placed her hand to Kagura's forehead checking her temperature. The woman was having a nightmare. That won't do, not on my watch. Mayumi knelt down and kissed Kagura's forehead silencing the dream.

Mayumi walked across the room and sat on a futon. Her clothes were a wreck. The front of her gown was stained with Kagura's blood, as were her fingers. She stripped completely so that she could don a new kimono. Her body was the opposite of Kagura's. Where Kagura's was now smooth and perfect, her's was scarred and impure. Purple slashes starting just below her breasts extended down her body symmetrically mirroring each other leaving about a hand distance of unmarked skin down the front of her body all the way down to the middle of her thighs where her stripes stopped. On her right cheek were three golden lightning bolts and underneath her left eye a blue line went down across her face and winding its way around her neck stopping at the top of her spine. She had an attractive body but her three former mates had sure decorated it while claiming her. She had outlived all of them. Like most male demons, they had let their pride get the best of them and fallen in battle. Why was she here serving Lord Sesshomaru? Because she was barren and couldn't have her own children. She gave up after three mates and instead helped with raising the Inu no Taisho's eldest son. Sesshomaru was and wasn't her son. In private they were close but in public she was just another of his servants, albeit a very well respected and he let others know it. In fact, he had ordered his other servants to address her as Lady Mayumi even though he continued to call her just Mayumi. He didn't give her a title and not use it in private to disrespect her but instead chose to not use it in his own sense of endearment. He truly cared about her and had told her first about Rin after Jaken of course. But this woman, Kagura, he had not mentioned her. A smile crept onto her face.

Mayumi put on a clean white kimono and lay down on the futon facing Kagura. She had expended a lot of energy healing the young demoness. Her eyes grew heavy and sleep overtook her.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

Warm and soft were the first two things that popped into Kagura's mind when she woke up. She was snuggled into a bed wrapped in a large fur blanket. Her mind was kind of hazy but she started to think about the previous day. He picked me up and there were voices. Inuyasha and Kagome? I must be… Her eyes grew bigger than normal. … In his castle. He must feel something for me then or else he wouldn't have saved me. My chest. Kagura pulled the blanket back. Her body was perfect, not even a scratch. She was however completely naked in his castle. She was going to give him a piece of her mind whenever she saw him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Kagura startled at the sound of woman's husky voice. "Kagura, I'm Mayumi a healer that works for Sesshomaru. I took care of your wounds. I'm surprised you woke up so fast." She placed a figner to Kagura's lips before Kagura could reply. "Join me in a bath we have much to discuss."

"Why would I take a bath with you?" Remarked Kagura.

"Without me you would be dead. And, although your body is healed you still smell like shit." Mayumi took Kagura's wrist and all but dragged her out of the bed. The hallway was chilly considering she was naked however she was quickly shoved into another room.

The bathing room had stone floors and walls and was lit by a sea of candles. That was all she saw before she was shoved into the large bath.

That bitch, who does she thinks he is. Dragging me around like that and throwing me. Kagura stood up in the bath pushing her hair back so she could see. She found herself staring at the naked Mayumi. Kagura blushed and immediately brought her hands up to cover her own breasts while looking to the side. The woman simply chuckled and muttered something about young and modest.

"I didn't realize you were going to bathe with me," Kagura managed to choke out. She kept her face down to hide her red cheeks.

"Child, I've seen plenty of naked women and men in my day. You have nothing on you I haven't seen before. There's no need to be embarrassed. In fact, most demonesses would be jealous to have a body like yours."

Kagura looked up and into Mayumi's eyes. The woman was serious; she hadn't bothered to cover her own breasts. So Kagura let her hands drops exposing her own.

"I must apologize. I realize you are very young and this is probably the first time you have ever bathed with anyone." Was Mayumi blushing or was that just her imagination? "Regardless, I'm sure you'll find this an enlightening experience and also a bit easier than normal bathing. After all, there are a few places that are hard to reach on our own." The woman was smirking at her now and Kagura felt her cheeks turning red. "Let us talk while we get you cleaned up and presentable."

Mayumi had gotten some soap from somewhere and was now lathering up Kagura's hair. This woman is crazy. She hasn't let me do anything for myself. She drug me in here, she's dictating my every move… Fucking hell. I have an idea. Kagura dropped down dunking herself under the water taking Mayumi with her. She reemerged only to find Mayumi's golden eyes staring into her own with a chilled rage barely concealed. Her white hair was plastered to her head greatly diminishing the woman's regal aura, which caused Kagura to laugh.

Needless to say, Kagura ended up by the steps of the bath with Mayumi cleaning her extremely thoroughly without saying another word. Kagura was now sitting on a stone bench with her hair wrapped up in a towel and her body concealed in pink robe. She watched as the older demoness cleaned herself. Once she was finished the dried herself off and led Kagura back to the original room.

Mayumi was clearly miffed and her eyes were red around the edges. Kagura had enough. "I'm sorry Mayumi, I know you were only trying to help. Please talk to me again." She cared enough to save me at least, I probably shouldn't piss her off.

"Apology accepted Miss Kagura." Kagura let out a sigh of relief. Mayumi put on a simple white kimono with a golden sash and then walked towards Kagura. She then removed Kagura's robe and towel leaving her standing in the room naked. "Wait here while I get you something to wear," ordered Mayumi.

She returned shortly with a bundle of pink. Kagura was soon standing in front of a mirror taking in her reflection. A pink ribbon held her hair up in a ponytail. She had on a very thin dark pink shift concealed by a very bright pink kimono held together by an even brighter pink sash. Why am I wearing so much pink? I look like a child.

"Mayumi, why so much pink? It's not a color I normally wear."

"You were acting like a child and therefor I dressed you like one. Oh one last thing." She tucked Kagura's feathers into her hair, one on each side of her head like horns. Even Mayumi couldn't hide her smile.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, you mean."

"Fine, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She didn't even attempt to hide the sarcasm in her voice. Lord Sesshomaru pompous ass. Rolling her eyes.

"You should be more respectful child, Lord Sesshomaru is the only reason you are still breathing right now."

She has no idea. I'm alive. I'm free from Naraku but he lives. I'm at Sesshomaru's castle, and I should be happy but I'm not. MY HEART IS! Kagura collapsed to the floor blacking out.

* * *

The fresh blood of slain demons filled the air. Sesshomaru's eyes were a fiery crimson. His left arm had regrown the previous night and he had come out early to test it. He had gone months without it and suddenly it was back, entirely alert and ready to serve him. His eyes returned to their normal gold.

"My Lord that was a magnificent display of power," came the squeaky voice of Jaken.

Hmmph was the only reply he got from Sesshomaru.

He felt great at the moment. Kagura was alive and safe, his arm had regrown, and he had slain a bunch of Naraku's demons. Today is going very well. Soon I'll get to see her. What will I do then? Confess that I care about her? No, that would be weakness. I don't need her. I merely want her. You know that's not true something inside told him. I can't afford to care about her. That would make me weak like father and my family won't repeat the same mistake. Besides she isn't a noble demon anyway, I can't mate her. Mother would never accept her. Hmm, mating Kagura, like she would ever agree to that.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord? How may I serve you?"

"When we get back to my castle, send a request to my mother for her presence. I need to speak with her on some important matters." He didn't wait for Jaken to reply; instead he leapt into the air and sped off.

* * *

Mayumi sat on the bed twilling her fingers in Kagura's hair muttering to herself. Foolish girl, locked her knees and passed out. Thankfully, I caught her before she could do any harm to herself. A moan escaped from Kagura's lips.

"What happened?" Kagura asked Mayumi. She had sat up, her hair was in disarray and her petite mouth was trembling.

"You're stressed out Miss Kagura. A lot has happened to you recently. Your mind finally caught up with your body and you passed out." She should be fine. Her body is in perfect condition; I made sure of that myself. It must be an ailment of the mind; after all she keeps staring off thinking.

"Is LORD Sesshomaru available? I would like to talk with him." A mix of emotions were spread across the young demoness's face. Embarrassment, anger, and something else Mayumi couldn't quite disseminate. She had to smile at the girl's heavy use of sarcasm when referring to Sesshomaru with his title.

"The MIGHTY lord of the western lands will probably accept a request from YOU." She managed to get a look of surprise back from Kagura. Mayumi liked the young woman and would like her a lot more if she matured a bit. "Let me fix your hair and I'll take you to him."

Somewhere along their journey to Sesshomaru's study, Kagura had managed to ditch her sandals. Somehow it didn't take away from her persona. She still looked confident although a bit tired. She had also acquired a fan from somewhere, which she held up hiding her lips. She took big strides too, not very ladylike at all. The servants bowed as they walked through the castle, whether in their usual respect for Mayumi or for this demoness who acted like she owned the place. They would be having a talk about this later. A lesson in civility and proper noble manners would do the young demoness justice.

They finally arrived at his study. The door was open. Mayumi could sense that he was still in there. Good.

"Now young lady. When you enter address him as lord. Bow deeply but not too deeply." She had said it loud enough that Sesshomaru could hear. He would know she approved of Kagura. At first she was surprised that he would fall for someone so different or so she thought but then it made sense. They were both strong willed demons butting heads and repressing the same feelings. He had done a good job hiding his love interest from all of them until he came blazing into the castle with her near death. He would deny it later, but then again that was Sesshomaru. Proud and stubborn just like Kagura.


	2. Chapter 3

_I apologize on the lateness of this Chapter. Got busy with work and college, and also I couldn't make up my mind so I rewrote a certain scene a few times. Anyways I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Alone Together**

The nerve of that bitch, shoving me in here like that. Sesshomaru was sitting at a desk with a mountain of papers. He didn't even look up when I entered.

Sesshomaru sat behind a large mahogany desk sifting through scrolls. Instead of his usual armor he wore a lose fitting black kimono. It was open in the front exposing his muscled chest. I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of him. She feigned a cough catching his attention. He gave her an impatient look before quickly shoving the scrolls aside.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster as she bowed.

"Kagura it's good to see you walking around. I trust Mayumi did excellent work." The corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly. She thought he looked tired. Demons did not sleep often; she wondered when he had last slept.

Well, here goes nothing. "Thanks for saving me. I owe you my life." And my freedom. She was curious as to why he had saved her. He wasn't the type to rescue people on a whim. She could always hope for more. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Your brother, Moryomaru, told me you were dying. He said Naraku had gotten tired of your betrayals and that you finally pushed him over the edge." He took her chin in his right hand directing her gaze into his. "Now tell this Sesshomaru how you pissed off Naraku to the verge of nearly killing you," he said in a terrifyingly cold voice. He was angry.

"I stopped Hakudoshi from taking Kohaku's jewel shard. He's the young boy who was following me around. He happens to also be the brother of the demon slayer that travels with Inuyasha." He winced at the sound of his brother's name. She knew the too had a rough relationship but she was unsure why.

He let his hand fall; however even without it there, she kept her gaze fixed on him. Most demons would have run if they were that close to him with a look of more malice on his face. She didn't though. He's angry for me. Maybe. Just maybe. She could hope for more but now was not the time.

"Walk with me." His voice shattered her wandering thoughts. She noticed his left arm was held out to her. It had regrown, she hadn't even noticed. He was a powerful demon she wouldn't question him.

She gladly accepted. Letting her body be the answer he sought, as he led her from the room.

* * *

The cool night breeze caused her to shiver, forcing her to meld deeper into his side where she was currently curled up. They had flown away from his castle and into the massive forest below. He had taken her to a clearing where they spent the evening and well into the night talking. Well, mostly me talking.

"Kagura, until I kill Naraku you are welcome to stay at my castle."

She soaked in his words, her mind probing possible futures. She would be completely free from Naraku once he was dead. The only problems she would have at that point were demon slayers and surviving enemies of Naraku. She had not chosen to kill any of the people he had ordered her to kill, but at the same time she did not necessarily regret it. "Does that make me evil?" She said speaking her mind.

"Hmm? What makes you evil?" His voice was calm, completely unlike her on the inside.

"I've killed thousands of humans and demons, wiped out numerous villages and tribes. I didn't hesitate when I did it either. I simply showed up, killed everyone, and took the jewel shards." Damn you Naraku.

"You were ordered every single time Kagura." Orders. My entire life revolved around following orders until recently when I freed Kohaku. Sesshomaru won't understand. He doesn't take orders. He's so much stronger than me.

"I was, but" –

– He stood up abruptly, pulling her to him. He began walking quickly, dragging her behind him, ignoring her complaints. She took control of the winds and held them in place.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru?" She pulled away from him. He merely responded with a cool stare before speaking.

"You disobeyed me Kagura. You disobeyed an order." Her frown dissipated but she was still somewhat annoyed. "You are much stronger than you think Kagura. You simply let yourself be manipulated too often." She smirked at him. I'll show you what I think of authority.

Kagura pulled out her fan sending a quick burst of air at him catching him completely off guard. "Dance of blades!" She yelled, determined to see how he reacted. She enjoyed the surprise he momentarily showed across his face. He flipped backwards dodging the blades before leaping towards her. She put up a barrier of air, which he crashed into with such force, that she stumbled. She lost control momentarily but that was all he needed. Before she hit the ground he caught her in his arms. He began walking, holding her in his arms.

"Put me down!" She yelled.

"As you wish." He dropped her on the ground. She just stared at him as he stood over her.

"Thanks," Kagura said genuinely. "Sesshomaru, why did you take me out here? Away from your castle I mean." She gave him one of trademark smiles.

"My castle is loud and the servants tend to gossip, especially after recent events." His golden eyes flicked to her before looking back up at the night sky. "I carried you unconscious and bleeding into my hold. I had Mayumi heal you because I will not let you die." He was struggling to express himself; regardless the attempt was more than enough.

"Oh Sesshomaru." She bounced to her feet, pressing herself against him. Their lips locked and she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Her hands were assaulting his sash when he pushed her back. He had refused her advances.

"No Kagura not like this. I apologize if that's all you thought I wanted from you." She slapped him, making sure to rake her claws across his cheek drawing blood. She was somewhat surprised that he let her do it.

"You think it's all about you? I chose to kiss you, I chose where my hands went." She was livid. "I'm not weak, I can make decisions on my own." She jabbed a finger into his chest to emphasize the point. His face showed no anger, instead he looked at her like a kid in trouble. His cheek had healed and all that was left of her anger was the bloodstains on his coat. Arrogant fool. He made it hard for her to stay mad with such beautiful eyes.

"I seek forgiveness for my earlier actions."

"You're forgiven," she replied. She enjoyed watching him suck up his pride. They just stared at each other for a few minutes. The wind had picked up a bit causing his hair to flow freely, it shined in the light of the stars. She was getting bored and he must of noticed because he walked over and took her hand. They began to walk, saying nothing. She wrapped herself around his arm possessively, sneaking looks at his face occasionally. He seemed determined, he was definitely leading her somewhere. Something was tingling out of the corner of her eye forcing her to look forward again. She knew they had arrived.

They were standing near the edge of a hill looking down onto a massive oval-shaped lake. There was some sort of gem or rock at the bottom of the lake reflecting the moonlight causing the lake to have a pinkish white glow. Even though it was the middle of the night, the entire valley was lit up around the lake. Massive willows in full bloom shrouded the lake's edges like guardians protecting the sanctity of the area.

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru."

"Not nearly as majestic as you, wind sorceress." He gently loosened her grip from his arm and instead took her hands in his. Walking in front of her. "Kagura I brought you out here, away from the castle, for one reason. Will you be my mate?"

"Yes." That was the easy part. The next part would be the marking of mates.

She had no sooner said yes and he had torn his coat off exposing his torso to her. Next was hers she thought, her cheeks turning pink. They were to mate and here she was embarrassed to strip in front of him. She noticed he watched her face the entire time, he hadn't even glanced downward even though she was fully exposed. Once she was done she walked up to him, waiting.

"Once we start, there's no stopping. Are you ready Kagura?" She nodded in agreement. He motioned for her to sit on his coat. He took his remaining clothes off and joined her. He pushed her onto her back and took his place. He kissed her on the lips and then she felt him grab her arms pushing her into the ground. She screamed as he bit her neck. The toxins he released into her body swiftly spread everywhere, she felt like she was burning and freezing at the same time. Just as quickly as it began the pain stopped and she ceased her screams. She didn't bother to wipe away her tears, as it was her turn. Instead of moving him onto his back she picked them both up with the wind. He looked surprised but proud, proud of her. She was determined to make him feel her mark and remember it. She gently pecked his lips then sunk her fangs into his neck. She held on tight pumping her own unique poisons into his bloodstream. After what she deemed was enough, she released and set them back on the ground. He didn't so much as utter a sound but the veins protruding from his neck and arms were proof of the pain she had caused him. She might not be as strong as him but she had at least made him hurt.

"You seem awfully satisfied Kagura," he said with a playful edge to his voice.

"Oh, I can't imagine what would make you think that." Satisfied didn't begin to cover her feelings at the moment. She felt complete and safe for the first time in her short life wrapped up in his strong arms.

He gently pushed her onto her back with a lustful smile encompassing his lips. Their lips swiftly met as his body pressed against hers. She gasped when he inserted a finger into her hot wet cavern. He gradually worked his way to three fingers before giving her a look asking permission for the real deal. She let out a quiet whimper when he slowly pushed himself in. He met her wall and the tension was too much for it, and it collapsed. Tears began to fall but he wiped them away while also silencing her with another kiss. She popped her legs up to guide him in. She pain slowly subsided and was replaced with a desire for him, Sesshomaru, the strongest demon, and her mate. She was also his. She urged him to thrust faster. She didn't notice her claws were digging into his back tearing his skin. All she could feel was a sensation building in her womanhood that she had never felt before. The back and forth movement was making it stronger and more enticing resulting in her losing complete control. She let out a scream, causing him to slow his pace. He smothered her in kisses greatly enhancing her moment of ectasy. He pulled himself out completely and pulled her to his side, resting her head on his chest.

Dreams about their future swiftly took control of her consciousness as she tumbled into a deep sleep. So much had happened recently and she would be safe in the protection of her mate.

* * *

Sesshomaru got up carefully to not disturb his sleeping mate. She looked at ease, almost a bit silly with her hair splayed in various directions. He had covered her with his bloodstained coat, most of which was her fault. She had pierced his back with her claws as she neared her climax causing him to bleed all over her and his coat. She hadn't noticed either as she had given over completely to her feral desires. Some might wonder whether she is a worthy mate for me. She probably would have killed any other demon in the process of lovemaking. My crimson eyed violent gale.

He tied the sash around his waist securing his trousers; somehow they were free of blood. He had let her sleep the rest of the night as he sat guard. Clearly she was still tired from the wound Naraku had caused, but she had pushed through the mating ritual and sex with him despite her constitution not being in excellent condition. He would have Mayumi watch her like a hawk once they got back to his castle.

Once again he was taking her covered in blood to his castle. This time the blood was his and she was not in danger of dying. He had not even bothered gathering her pink kimono. She clearly despised it, Mayumi probably picked it out for her to wear. Mayumi could have new ones made for his mate, Kagura the Lady of the West, while he was gone. With luck, he would be able to leave his castle before his mate woke up, assuming she didn't wake on their way there. She wouldn't be pleased if she found out he was going to meet with Naraku or one of his reincarnations, whichever he came across first. He had come across some ancient magic dealing with reincarnations in his quest for power; magic that could have potentially freed Kagura earlier if only he had known about it then. His attention shifted back to his flight as his castle became visible in the distance. He stepped down and walked in, pleased to be home.

_By the way readers thanks for the feedback from the first two chapters. I'm open to constructive criticism too so feel free to post what you like, don't like, or think could be improved. Also, I apologize if I went a bit OOC in CH3. I felt like Kagura stayed true but Sessh seemed a bit dreamy. Also, I hope this didn't seem like too much too fast. The show didn't focus on Sesshomaru and Kagura however he fact that Sesshomaru comes to Kagura as she's dying is clear proof thta they had something going on. Maybe a covert relationship for a few months prior to Naraku wounding her? Regardless plenty of other people have written fanfics about their earlier relationship. If there's demand for it and you all think it would strengthen the story, then I could definitely throw some flashbacks in._


End file.
